


Sex on the Beach

by Swiftrunner



Series: Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [5]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Smut, Body Dysphoria, Deepthroating, Edging, F/F, If She Got A Dick She Got A Dick, Knotting, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Stealth sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftrunner/pseuds/Swiftrunner
Summary: A multi-chapter rewrite of the first Summer event in F/GO.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tamamo-no-mae | Caster
Series: Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139612
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Gudako sat, staring up at the stars, hands gently sunken into the soft sand of the beach. There were many things about her job that were difficult, that were frightening. But this was one of its bright spots - after a lifetime too close to towns and cities, she had never gotten a chance to really look up and see the night sky.

Anne and Mary had said that the stars didn't look right to them, but to Gudako's eyes they were beautiful. A cloud of blue and purple, sprawled across the heavens, speckled all over with twinkling stars. Without being hidden by the lights of cities, or the fog of London, or the snow around Chaldea before the Grand Order began, Gudako finally had a chance to learn why so many old stories concerned the stars. Out here, like this, a simple thought wound its way through her head: there was nothing more beautiful and striking than the night sky.

"Sempai?"

A soft blush spread across her cheeks, as other thoughts twisted through her mind - she took a couple seconds to compose herself, as her first servant, her kouhai, her Mash Kyrielight, came closer. She was still wearing her armor, the black and purple metal gleaming in what little light there was from the nearby fire, crackling in their temporary camp.

It had been months now. Months since that night in the America singularity. Since she'd first noticed those feelings she had for Mash. Of wanting to have her kouhai's powerful arms gently wound around her, of wanting to feel her Shielder's chest pressing up against her body, of...

Gudako turned, trying to break off that chain of thoughts. "Yes, Mash?" She had a /wife/! ... well, they hadn't been married, but she was far closer to Tamamo than anyone else. And... she had come to love the dominant kitsune, so very much. And you were supposed to have one special someone, right? That's why she was with Tamamo, because she'd never felt like that about anyone else, which meant that Tamamo was her One True Love...

Right?

Mash noticed that small hesitation in her Sempai's response - she did her best to chalk it up to just taking a bit to come back from the lovely view of the ocean, but a part of her insisted it had to be something else. They'd stayed close - of course they had! She was her Sempai's shield! - but ever since that night in America, something... something had come up. Something had changed, between them.

Her heart ached softly as she was reminded of that, reminded of what that must mean, of how her Sempai must have found out her secret, and now... no. No, Gudako was still her friend! They were still close, and they still trusted each other. They'd even taken down the Lion King of Camelot together, the Goddess Rhongomyniad! She had bonded so strongly with the Servant empowering her, the mighty Galahad, and now she was at the peak of her ability, as capable as she could be for defending her Sempai. She tried to tell herself that she couldn't be happier.

And yet... she knew that wasn't true. Her Sempai saw her as a friend, and did not feel the same way back. And even if she did, everyone in Chaldea suspected she was with Tamamo - especially after that incident three months ago, after having returned from America. Apparently someone had called Gudako's room, and while she had answered, Tamamo had apparently butted in on the call as well.

What other reason could there be for two women to share a bed? Even if nobody had caught them for sure, and even if they had never admitted it, them being a couple was the most likely explanation. Mash had missed her chance - now there was no way she could be with her Sempai, her Master, her Gudako.

She did her best to tamp down those thoughts. "The lean-tos are built, and we have rations cooking. Hopefully we'll know more tomorrow."

Gudako gave a small nod, her mind clearly wandering as she thought. Blackbeard had snuck his way along to the singularity, apparently still too wrapped up in his perverted ways to resist the possibility of being near so many women out away from society. It seemed, however, that he had forgotten exactly why he never got to be around them, and after being threatened at weapon-point from every woman who had come, not to mention a few of the men, he had... "coincidentally" volunteered to scout from the water to escape his imminent death. Wherever the rayshift had taken them, it wasn't the intended destination, and the island wasn't one any of the Servants that had come along recognized from land - but perhaps a pirate as well-traveled as Blackbeard had been could recognize the shoreline. It was the most he'd be good for out here.

"Hopefully." Gudako sighed, staring back up at the sky. "A random piece of driftwood and a loose plank are hardly a replacement for a boat and an oar, even for a pirate like him."

Mash perked, quizzically. "Are you... worried about him?"

Gudako laughed softly. "Mostly worried about him dying before he can tell us anything."

Mash gave a small giggle in reply, settling herself carefully down into the sand next to her Sempai, her armor quietly clanking with the motions. "I'm... glad we can be together like this, Sempai. I never could have imagined this sort of world, having spent my whole life in a place like Chaldea..."

Gudako's face, in spite of itself, spread into a warm, caring smile. "We're lucky to be here... but I'm glad that we are."

The meal was a relatively simple affair - sturdy trail rations, cooked on a plank propped up against the fire. Still, a hot meal was preferable to a cold one, and the simple preparation method was enough to add back a little of the taste of a proper kitchen.

"Don't get why we can't get some too. We got plenty'a food, ain't we?" Mordred sat, a wide sprawl against one of the logs around the fire that served as the camp seating, his armor catching the firelight and glittering with orange tones.

"We are Servants. We only /need/ magical energy to sustain ourselves. And without contact from Chaldea, our greatest concern should be preserving our Master." Artoria stood watch, barely two meters away, her hands empty for the moment - but as a Servant summoned from that first Singularity in Fuyuki, Gudako had more than enough experience with her to know how quickly that holy blade on Artoria's waist could appear in her hands. She was cold, calculating, a level voice that contrasted against her son's hot-headed temper.

"Well then why'd we eat back at Chaldea, eh? Ain't we only got limited supplies there too?" Mordred grinned, that cocky confident look that rarely left his face as evident as ever. "Or is it just 'cause you can't get your burgers out here that you're pretending y'ain't gotta eat?"

Artoria twitched slightly. "We can gather from singularities as they collapse in order to resupply Chaldea."

Mordred's grin spread ever wider. "Well ain't we in a singularity now? Let's gather!"

Artoria's hand reflexively settled on the pommel of her sword, as Gudako rose to her feet to simmer things down. "We'll contact Chaldea again, I'm sure of it. And surely there's other ways to get what we need here, if it comes to that."

Mordred laughed triumphantly, grabbing himself a sample of the food and shoving it into his mouth. "See?" he said, messily, around a mouthful of food. "Mastah said so!"

Artoria huffed quietly, staring out into the sea to avoid looking too hungrily at the food - it was hardly a secret around Chaldea that Artoria could pack away a well-prepared meal, but she valued her Master too highly to take what she didn't truly need and what was currently in short supply.

Gudako still occasionally caught her staring.

Mash gave a gasp as she fumbled her fork, dropping it into the sand - she gave a small, dejected sigh, flexing her gauntlet-clad hand as she looked at it. It was flexible enough to handle things like that, especially now, but it still got too far into the way sometimes. Gudako blushed, shyly, before setting her own dish and fork down... "I can... I can help you out of those, Mash?"

Mash paused, as the dancing firelight danced warmly across her cheeks. She fidgeted slightly, before setting down her dish, offering her hand over for Gudako's help. "Th...thank you, Master-sempai," she said, formally, awkwardly, looking away.

Gudako took a moment to push those thoughts away. No, no. Mash was her /friend/, and she had Tamamo, and... and that was that. This was just to help a friend. Carefully, she reached for those familiar buckles, undoing the sturdy straps to help the gauntlet slip off of Mash's hand.

Her hand brushed Mash's slightly as she helped the Shielder pull the gauntlet free, and a soft blush shot across Gudako's cheek.

Mash's cheeks flushed warmly, that feeling of her Sempai's hand touching hers - it was the best she could get, but it... she would take those feelings where she could get them. She was thankful for the fire's low light, making it difficult to see her blush - she always blushed around Gudako, around Gudako's touch, around Gudako's closeness... she couldn't linger too close, though. That yearning desire deep in her chest would grow, and she would break down, she was sure of it. And so, gently, she pulled her hand away, giving a small smile and nod. "Thank you, Sempai." And then she set about undoing her other gauntlet, before getting out the cleaning cloth and carefully wiping down her fork, then passing it through the fire to sterilize it. And then she was back to eating, as her mind wandered, wistful fantasies of what might be, what could have been.

Gudako settled into her shelter, tucked gently amongst the trees, the last embers of firelight trickling by the openings of the lean-to. Artoria and Mordred hadn't squabbled any more over the improvised trail-ration dinner, and as the fire had died down they had divided up their duties. Scathach was on watch, as was Cu Chulainn, while Mash, Gudako, and the other servants tried to get some sleep.

Emphasis on tried, in Gudako's case - she shifted about on the firm ground, what little padding there was being pretty insufficient for her comfort. She'd been used to sleeping on firm mattresses, but the beds in Chaldea were softer... no. No, she'd traded out for a firmer mattress at the first chance she got... there were other problems.

Mash. It had been months now, months! Why couldn't she let her feelings go? Why couldn't she just... move on, and be happy with Tamamo? She thought about that touch, the feel of her hand sliding against Mash's own - the gentle roughness, of a working hand, a worn hand, one that had seen battle after battle. The thought of that hand brushing against hers... their fingers entwining... Mash gently pulling in, hesitating, before Gudako leaned in to give a soft kiss to her kouhai and...

Gudako groaned, arm flopping over her face. There was a rustle nearby, as one of the lancers - Cu, perhaps? Was he closer, or was Scathach - perked to listen, to make sure that there were no issues - before settling back into their watch. Gudako sighed, much quieter this time, rolling slowly onto her other side. And besides how her thoughts were running wild, there was another issue - something she'd gotten used to having with her as she slept. Or rather, some/one/ she'd gotten used to having with her as she...

"Mmmm, having trouble sleeping, Master?"

A familiar warmth settled up against her back, as Tamamo nestled up against her, arms winding gently around Gudako's waist. Gudako blushed, the trained-in reflex arching her back just a little, as Tamamo gave a soft chuckle, her hips pressed against the mage's offered rear. "Mmmm... perhaps you need a little something to help take the edge off and relax, hmmm?" A little predatory hint crept into the kitsune's voice, as Tamamo no Mae's hands gently caressed over her Master's abdomen, fingertips trailing slowly towards the fasteners that held her top together. Gudako tried to suppress a moan as best she could, but a breathy gasp still slipped out of her, forming into words as her worries about Mash slipped away. "I... I do, Tamamo, my wife..."

Tamamo chuckled softly, gently kissing behind Gudako's ear. "Mmm... you do? What could your wife do to help take the edge off, then?" Her breath, a teasing whisper across the mage's ear, sent a shudder down her spine, the dominant kitsune unfastening Gudako's top snap by snap. "Perhaps I could fondle your chest as I spoon you, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." That amorous name, that nickname, that phrase drifting through Gudako's head - she couldn't help herself, and she let out a moan.

A rustle, a snap to attention, that nearby Lancer on watch suddenly alert at the noise. Gudako froze, as did Tamamo, tense moments passing at the thought of being caught made Gudako's heart race uncomfortably. What... what would they say? If... if anyone found her like-

"Mmmm... you always were such a loud one," Tamamo said teasingly, her breathy whisper just barely audible, the suggestion of words forming on the breeze. "Luckily, your wife is a master of curses, both permanent and temporary..." A gesture, and in the low light of the fire, Gudako saw a familiar slip appear in Tamamo's hand - a spell tag, so similar to those used by Shinto priests, the kind Tamamo used frequently for her incantations. "It's taken quite a bit of practice, Gu-da-ko-chan... but if I curse you with this... then until I remove the tag, well..." She leaned in, just a little closer, the tag coming just inches from Gudako's face as Tamamo ground her chest into her master's back, whispering directly into the mage's ear. "Then you won't... be able... to make... a peep~!"

Gudako could /feel/ that predatory grin, that dominant smile, so close to her, her cheeks flushing a deep ruddy red at the suggestion. She would... be robbed of her voice, until the tag was removed? No sound to come from her... she always was so very very thankful that at some point, someone had thought to soundproof the rooms at Chaldea. No matter how much she might try, Tamamo could always make her sing her pleasures, and they would have to be out about their relationship so very much sooner. But to give that power to Tamamo... she... she could spend a Command Seal, of course. Compel Tamamo to remove the tag, if it became too much... but they were a precious resource, and here on this island, without contact from Chaldea and their ability to replenish them, could she even -

Tamamo purred soothingly into her ear. "Well... you could remove it too, I suppose... it's not bound just to me... but if you want to stay quiet~..."

Oh. /Oh/. This... was just... a way to... keep from... Gudako's mind started racing, as she realized the real implications. This wasn't Tamamo taking command in some new more serious way, out here where things were dangerous - this was her giving her the ability to have what she wanted, without disturbing the Servants keeping watch. And as Tamamo's hand kept gently stroking her belly, bringing her mind back wandering along those pleasurable lines... the thought of Tamamo, and her, silently having sex, where nobody could hear...

She shivered again, blush spreading, as she nodded. "I... I do, Tamamo..."

Tamamo gave a happy little giggle. "Mmmmm... then your wife will help you do just that." She pulled the blanket over them both, before touching the tag to Gudako's neck - the mage only had a moment to wonder why the blanket was pulled over before the tag sparked to life, a glow coming from it before it dissolved into light, encircling Gudako's neck before it resolved into a thin chain with a soft paper tag. Gudako gasped, then blushed, as she realized that despite her attempt, not a sound passed her lips. Not a word, not a gasp, not a sigh, not even the sound of her breathing made any noise, the faintly glowing magical tag binding anything that came from her to pure, utter silence.

And then Tamamo's hand, now free, slid down to caress Gudako's breast. The mage gasped silently again, as Tamamo simply grinned. "Mmmm... a good place to start, Gu-da-ko-chan~? You did seem so in favor of that before... but of course, I only got one suggestion in... perhaps instead, I could finger you until you came for me, Gu-da-ko-chan~..."

Gudako shuddered, another silent moan passing her lips, her ability to even attempt to hold back fading away as Tamamo took control, her own arousal mounted, and the perfect silence from her lips became more and more apparent - oh, for that to be what sent her off to sleep, it would be so -

"Ohhh? Nothing to say to that one, Gu-da-ko-chan~?" Gudako paused, before her cheeks shot a deep crimson in the low firelight, as she realized just what she'd given the dominant, teasing kitsune - a perfect excuse, to tease her with ever more lavishly lewd ideas, to watch her Master silently squirm, until she reached up and snapped that spell away. And Tamamo?

Tamamo loved to tease.

"Perhaps I'm losing my touch, my spouse... maybe I could... eat you out? Tongue your slit until you came for your wife?" Gudako whimpered, the needy sound from her lips lost even to her as the curse pulsed gently against her neck, desperately nodding as she tried to signal to Tamamo that yes, oh yes, she would, please! Please do that to her, Tamamo, yes, please, if you-

"Oohhoho, but you would have to return the favor... your wife wants your tongue teasing her as well, hmmm? Does that sound fair?"

Gudako shuddered, nodding again, her arousal climbing as Tamamo's hands caressed over her body, stroking her abs, gently squeezing her chest, her hips grinding against her toned ass - oh yes, yes! Yes, she would! She would worship her wife's pussy for that! Tamamo gave another low, soft chuckle, before gently pulling away. "Mmmm... all right, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." Gently, Tamamo rolled the mute mage onto her back, slinking sensually down her side, a hand opening the waistband of Gudako's skirt in a practiced little flick before pulling it down and off of Gudako's hips, the pantyhose and panties beneath coming with it.

Tamamo grinned, the low light of the fire making her just barely visible, as she held a finger up to her lips, giving Gudako a knowing wink before slipping down, her hands gently spreading the mage's bare legs. No words to be exchanged - this far away, any whisper loud enough to reach Gudako's ear ran the risk of alerting the servants on watch, their hearing far too sensitive for that to go definitively unnoticed. Tamamo grinned, gently nestling her cheek against Gudako's thigh, a tender nuzzle to the toned muscle of her Master's leg as she crept her way teasingly forward, her hot damp breath flowing over the mute mage's already wet folds, the evaporative chill sending shudders up her spine, her mind having slipped from Mash to focus on Tamamo's steady advance.

Mash had seen it. She saw Tamamo move around to Gudako's little lean-to, the blue of her kimono standing out pretty starkly against the firelight, and now she closed her eyes, that pang of regret stronger than ever. If she'd been faster, maybe... but how could she? How could she have... if she had just confessed first that day, perhaps she'd be the one with Gudako in that tent...

She wept, softly, huddled up around her pillow. No, of course not. Even if they were up to sexual things in that small shelter, who could love a woman like her? A woman with parts all wrong, without any ability to... to...

She sighed, a sad, wistful sigh, that familiar, awful fog descending on her mind as she tried her very best to simply sleep. At least there wasn't any sound coming from that tent - perhaps Tamamo was just checking in on their mutual Master. They were very close, after all, and that would explain why she...

... no. It wouldn't. She kept holding out hope, but she knew at some deep level that it had to be true, that Gudako was in a relationship with Tamamo, and that was that. Even if Gudako did love Mash back... and after so long, she was sure she would have noticed by now if that was true... she was with Tamamo, and there's no way the powerful kitsune would let someone else share in her spouse. Of course not.

Tamamo's advance was slow, sensual, teasing, nuzzling gently along every inch of Gudako's thighs - she regularly switched sides, grinning mischievously, evilly, up at Gudako's needy face. The maddening tease, the soft advance, every bit of denial building Gudako's arousal ever higher, her folds sodden... until Tamamo gently kissed Gudako's slit.

The effect was immediate. Gudako's head fell back, almost on its own, as the jolt of pleasure shot through her, her body trembling as she tried to let out a pleading moan, that curse stifling every attempt to beg Tamamo to move faster - in spite of how very much the teasing worked her up. The edging, the slow maddening climb towards the peak, had proven very definitively to be something that made Gudako powerfully turned on, and Tamamo wasted no chances to drive Gudako wild. Her hot breath flowed over Gudako's firm clit, engorged and pulsing with her heartbeat, as Tamamo shifted upwards, gently nuzzling at the tuft of fiery orange pubic hair that surmounted the mage's slit.

Gudako shuddered, her body twitching and pressing up against Tamamo - the kitsune gave a low chuckle, just barely audible, as her hands slipped up to Gudako's knees - before hooking under her Master's legs, lifting them and pressing them back, exposing that sodden slit. Slowly, Tamamo slipped down, giving her master a teasing little tilt to her head... silently, quizzically, mischievously, mouthing two simple words.

"Should I?"

Gudako's body tensed, a needy whimper stifled in her throat, as she nodded rapidly. Tamamo grinned, exhaling across those damp folds, before gently dragging her tongue along them, parting the pussy with its passage and pressure.

Gudako couldn't have stopped herself from crying out if that curse hadn't been upon her, her lungs fighting hard to make any sort of sound for her kitsune, her wife, to hear. Something, anything, any way to pay back her wife! A way to make sure she knew that she loved this touch...

Before a low chuckle rose in Tamamo's throat, making her tongue tremble against Gudako's wet folds. She pulled back, moving up closer to Gudako again, that evil grin still on her face. "Mmmm... nothing for that?" Her voice was barely audible, a whisper on the wind, and lost as easily. "Mmmm... perhaps you need another way to show me..."

Tamamo pulled away, and Gudako whimpered silently in her need, as the kitsune carefully undid her kimono, the blue fabric sliding off her body. She wore nothing beneath, save a soft pair of panties, the side ties tasseled in a way that peeked out under her kimono on normal days - and was one of the few indicators of when Tamamo was... "packing". Her favorite cock was too big to fit in her panties, so she would have to do without her underwear whenever she wanted to have it - or at least, that's what she always claimed. Not that Gudako ever minded - the sight of her wife waiting for her, those tassels missing, was sometimes all she needed to get good and turned on at the prospect of what was to come.

But tonight, Tamamo had a different plan, the panties sliding off next to expose her own soft cleft, the fabric lightly stained with her own arousal. She nodded, that mischievous smirk still having not left her face, as she slipped around, her head moving close to Gudako's folds as Tamamo brought her own hips up to the mage's face. That fluffy tail wiggled in the air, Tamamo giving a mischievous grin at the obvious implication - "repay me now, so I know how much you love it".

Gudako shuddered, reaching up to pull Tamamo's hips down to her face, pressing her lips to the kitsune's soft folds, her tongue tracing through that soft, sensitive slit. Tamamo's tail shuddered and twitched, as she leaned in, her own tongue finding Gudako's damp cleft as she resumed her own assault.

Every time Gudako hit a particularly good spot, Tamamo rewarded her, another plumbing lick into her depths, or a swirl of her tongue around the mage's pulsing clit - it was hard to keep focusing, to please her wife, her Tamamo, but with such a lovely reward she found the will - emboldened at every step as she realized the curse deadened other sounds as well, each probing of those depths silenced as that spell made sure she could make no sound.

A tremor rolled through Gudako's body, as she let her eyes slide closed, her hips twitching helplessly against the kitsune's relentless advance. That tongue, lapping sensually at her damp folds, hands massaging over the mage's toned ass, sending jolts of pleasure rippling up Gudako's body at every caress of that sensual tongue. The pleasure pulled her focus, but she tried her best, licking and probing at Tamamo's own damp folds, her breath coming out in soft pleasured whimpers, the sound deadened to nothing but the puffs of air still teasing the kitsune's petals with a pleasurable sensual breeze.

Tamamo's tail twitched and wiggled at each pleasurable stroke of her tongue, but Gudako felt it more than saw or heard it, her eyes closed as she focused on pleasuring her wife, hips shivering at the returned pleasure on her own slit, the weight of the kitsune settling atop her as Tamamo began to gently grind and roll against her face - Gudako couldn't help herself. She moaned mutely once again, shifting to Tamamo's clit, her tongue gently rolling around that sensitive firm nubbin - the kitsune barely having time to stifle her pleasured gasp... before a little cheeky chuckle reverberated in her chest, something Gudako felt through her body, as she felt Tamamo's clit begin to swell.

Gudako's eyes flew open, as Tamamo's hips gently rose, pulling back so Gudako could watch. That heavy, vulpine cock, growing out of her wife's groin, mere inches from her face as the clitoral hood pulled back and away, lit by the low sensual light of the fire as it blossomed into being above her cleft... Gudako's face contorted in a silent pleasured groan, as Tamamo wiggled her hips back and forth, her pendulous cock swaying with the gentle motions, having pulled her head away from Gudako's folds to look back at her spouse. The question posed was simple. Keep pleasing your wife, and your wife keeps pleasing you. The only question was how?

Mash curled around her pillow, eyes closed, as she did her best to calm down and try to sleep... and in spite of herself, in spite of her sadness, the obvious fantasy that came to mind was the same it had been for weeks now. In her mind's eye, the pillow she clung to became Gudako, holding her in kind, cradled close together - Tamamo was off somewhere, away. Maybe she didn't exist, maybe she was gone. Mash... never thought about it long. Whatever the reason, Gudako was with her, instead. ... she could never bring herself to imagine what exactly had happened to Tamamo, some part of herself still knowing that if something had kept Gudako and Tamamo apart, that would sadden her Sempai, and she couldn't shake that. She couldn't bring herself to deny her Sempai's feelings and hurt her, even in her imagination. So it was a nebulous Something, a Something that meant she and Gudako could be together, and perhaps even like her, look past that she had the wrong parts, and see her as a woman, and love her for that.

She sighed. As if someone could love a woman with a penis.

Gudako shuddered softly, mouth feeling... damp... in a way she couldn't describe, as she looked at what was before her. She could please her wife's folds, pleasure her slit, but... it was clear what Tamamo wanted.

And Gudako knew that she wanted it too.

Her lips kissed the tip of Tamamo's vulpine shaft, the kitsune wasting little time in settling back in, her hips gently rolling as Gudako's mouth shaped itself around that heavy cock. She couldn't control her tongue as Tamamo's own teased her slit - no, giving her wife a hole to fuck was...

She realized the thought she just had, and shuddered a silent moan. Even with the sound dampened, she still buzzed around that cock, eyes rolling back in her head as Tamamo rewarded her with a suckling tease to her clit, a finger slipping into her as her hips rolled and bucked! She breathed hot and heavy around Tamamo's cock as she began to suckle it, lapping at it weakly with her tongue as she felt Tamamo's hips thrust gently against her maw, Gudako giving her a wet, ready hole to fuck.

She coughed, abruptly, as Tamamo thrust a little too far and triggered her gag reflex - the kitsune paused briefly in her pleasurings, before giving Gudako's clit an apologetic kiss, washing it with her tongue in recompense for that touch. Tamamo loved being large, but it made so many things a challenge - not least being that Gudako could only handle the tip of her cock in her mouth, or that only her ass had enough room for the full member. Tamamo never seemed to mind - and it turned out that Gudako loved being fucked in the ass - but Gudako wished she could have taken it deeper, further, more fully. So, she'd tried to practice, to train herself - some part of her convinced that if she simply practiced, she could manage it, could take more of her wife's cock inside her mouth. She wanted to give her wife more, to help her enjoy herself with more things, to please her and pleasure her and-

Her thoughts were knocked off track as Tamamo bucked again, touching the back of her throat with that heavy cock, another apologetic swirl of her tongue around Gudako's clit that only helped simmer the mage's arousal higher - but this time, Gudako realized, it felt like she'd hit a little further back. She gave a silent, pleasured whimper around that shaft as a thought came to her, Tamamo's tongue still plying her depths and clouding her thoughts with sexual thrill. A realization, a thing she could maybe do, if she just... she gripped Tamamo's hips, cheeks flushed. If... if she was rewarded for pleasuring Tamamo... then she would give her the best she could. And she pulled. She coughed, but no, it was deeper, and she angled her head, and tried, and... oh, fuck, it was... it was so /thick/, and... and she could...

And all at once, Gudako's eyes snapped open, then rolled back in her head as she felt Tamamo sink into her throat, the heavy knot pushing through her lips, a soft "snap" sounded from her neck... Tamamo's cock was thrust deep inside, deep enough to swell her throat and snap the thin, snug chain that maintained the muting curse.

The curse crumbled, and yet Gudako still couldn't make a sound, not with her throat full of dick, not with her body swallowing repeatedly around that heavy member as she felt herself deepthroat for the first time. The pleasured cry that tried to come out of her did its very best to prove that wrong, but nothing was escaping past that impressive member filling her throat.

Tamamo was still, her shaft pulsing and throbbing within the confines of Gudako's neck, before she dove in on the mage's slit with gusto, her hips pulling back enough for Gudako to catch a much-needed breath before thrusting back into that snug, welcoming throat, her knot swelling inside Gudako's mouth as she built up to her peak - and finally, hips pressed tight to Gudako's lips, she came, that jet of concentrated magic pouring straight into Gudako's belly.

Gudako trembled, her hips bucking wildly as her folds clamped around Tamamo's teasing tongue, her body jolting with orgasm as that feeling coursed through her, her body swallowing down everything Tamamo could give - both unwilling and unable to do anything else.

She felt Tamamo slowly sit upright, that heavy cock throbbing away inside her mouth and throat, as the kitsune placed another tag on the mage's neck - another soft glow, and another silencing curse placed itself on her erstwile Master, this time sized wide enough to fit around her throat even if it was full of Tamamo's cock. Gudako's eyes rolled back in her head, a strange tingle moving through her as Tamamo pulled back, that wide knot slipping through Gudako's lips, until finally she could take a deep, strained breath. She coughed, a couple times. Once, twice. No sound left her throat, even as Tamamo finally slipped free from her mouth, pulling her up close enough to give her an amorous kiss.

"Mmmm..." Tamamo's voice was that soft whisper, little more than a gentle breeze against Gudako's ear as her firm vulpine cock pressed into Gudako's belly. "Surprising your wife like that... oh, but now she's going to be hard for an /hour/... and won't even have somewhere warm to put it..." She grinned, a deep, mischievous grin, as a hand slid down to Gudako's rear, a fingertip sliding across her pucker. "Mmmm... but this can take me too... oh, but my knot is too big to fit inside you, isn't it..." Tamamo's voice gently wound its way into Gudako's ear, the words sinking into her brain as she got her breath back, her arousal still high even fresh off an orgasm - Tamamo was never satisfied with just once, even if she couldn't come again for some time. And she was very, very used to being pleasured fresh off her peak. "Mmm... but perhaps keeping my cock warm but my knot cold is better than nothing... that is, if you'd like that?"

Gudako moaned in silent pleasure, the curse hanging loosely but still securely around her neck. They had both come, but Tamamo's stamina was a little higher now, a little more capable of lasting - a fact she always loved to bring to bear, to stretch Gudako wide for longer and longer, in ways she had come to love so much.

She tried to speak, to answer that yes, yes she wanted to keep her wife's cock warm, but the curse was just as strong as the last one, and every word died before it left her lips. Tamamo chuckled, gently nuzzling at Gudako's ear... "Mmmm... I'll edge you, too..." Gudako's mouth abruptly stopped working, as a new wave of arousal hit her. Tamamo grinned, a fingertip probing at Gudako's loose pucker. "Edge you until my knot is soft enough to tie your ass..." Tamamo's favorite little trap was sprung... the longer she was edged, the harder she came, and the promise of so long stretched around Tamamo's shaft, being edged the entire time, promised a familiarly intense, body-draining orgasm... but before she could find her wits enough to nod in acceptance, Tamamo revealed another layer to the trap.

"Mmmm, well if that doesn't interest you, then... maybe we could edge you even after I tie your ass... if you'd want that, Gu...da...ko...chan~..."

That promise struck Gudako hard, her cheeks flushed, her knees abruptly weak, as she slumped in against Tamamo and whimpered in needy pleasure - of... of being denied, for so long, built up... built to her edge and *held* there, even as Tamamo knotted her ass and came inside her, and then... edged her more...!

She found herself enough to nod, and Tamamo's face spread in a wide, evil grin, a bare chuckle passing her lips and sending silent shudders along Gudako's spine. "Oh, well... if my spouse likes that idea so much... then her wife will have to oblige..." Her hand slipped around, plumbing Gudako's slit as the mage's mouth opened for a wide moan, only to be stifled by a deep kiss. Gudako shuddered, eyes rolling back, the promises rolling around in her head as she was fingered by that teasing digit - the thought of Tamamo simply shapeshifting her cock away never even entering her mind, the thought of being edged for so long far too much of an appeal to even consider another solution. "MMmm.... there we go, Gu-da-ko-chan~... get my fingers so wet, so I can make sure you can handle me inside you..." Tamamo's digit pulled back, smearing the mage's arousal around her loosened pucker, before probing that digit up inside Gudako's ass - "... and then I can edge you, and edge you, and edge you some more~..." That teasing digit slid in without resistance, as Gudako's mind gave up the last of its own.

Gudako twitched, and spasmed, and her body fell limp against Tamamo as her lips shaped themselves in a silent moan, that teasing finger lubing up her ass with her own slick fluids. She felt herself shake as that digit pulled back, only to be joined by another, Tamamo's index finger and pinky gently spreading Gudako's buttocks as her middle and ring finger teasingly fingerfucked the mage's ass. "Mmmm... if only we had some more lube... oh well... I'll just have to spend a little longer... stretching... you... out~..."

It was already starting, Gudako realized. That edging, that teasing, that pleasuring of her body and her ass as she was built up towards that peak - and after months of practice, Tamamo was an expert in her. A champion in knowing what things set Gudako off, what spots gave the most pleasure, what could bring her to orgasm and what simply helped her get closer. And already, that promise of denial, of being pleasured up to the brink and yet held back from crossing it, was making Gudako's mind blank, her eyes fluttering shut as she did her best to moan out her arousal and pleasure to the teasing, dominant kitsune.

"Mmm... your face is so pretty like this, Gu-da-ko-chan~... such a lovely sight..." She felt her Servant shift, that vulpine length grinding against her belly as she brought her head around - and soon, Tamamo's lips met her own, kissing her passionately as a third finger joined the first two in stretching out Gudako's ass. Even with as much practice as she had, Tamamo was a heavy length to take - and either lots of lube, thorough stretching, or both, were always required before Tamamo could slip inside. But she could tell - she was nearly there. That promise, of keeping her wife warm inside her, before being edged to the brink for who knows how long, made the submissive mage shudder in desire, in need, as Tamamo's tongue dueled with her own.

Gudako always lost those duels. And yet, she always felt so much better than if she'd won.

The mage's folds left a stain of fluid on Tamamo's thigh as her hips began to roll and rock, grinding against the kitsune as she mouthed silent pleasured moans into the kiss, her little tag sparkling in the low firelight as her ass was stretched around those teasing fingers. Her hands slipped reverently against Tamamo, pressing their chests together with what little strength she had, her body starting to twitch and shudder as she felt herself slowly approaching that peak - and then it started. Tamamo's fingers, curled in Gudako's ass, pressed upwards, urging the mage's body away from her thigh - before stopping dead, keeping Gudako's hips aloft as the pleasure abruptly stalled. Gudako shuddered in need, in desire, her body flush and aroused as she panted soundlessly into Tamamo's lips, her legs shuddering in tension as the kitsune slowly pulled back with a mischievous grin. "Mmmm... you wanted me to edge you," she said, low and soft, that whisper on the wind. "And that means if you cum, this is over... do you want this to end, Gu-da-ko-chan~?" A shiver ran through Gudako, a tremor, a shudder as her muscles twitched, held so close to that orgasmic precipice, her cheeks flush with desire and arousal. That power her wife held over her, that ability to bring her to the brink and keep her there...

She shivered, and shook her head, her folds awash with arousal at her submission. Tamamo grinned, an evil little grin, as she gave the gentlest teasing rub inside Gudako's ass, the mage instantly shaking at the pleasured jolt as her mouth fell open in a silent blissful cry. "Mmmm... okay, my spouse... your wife will keep going..." That edge was delicious. And every second spent on this side of it only intensified the climax to come, even as her mind slipped away, its grasp on the moment fading with each pleasured jolt inside her body. Tamamo's grip was solid and unceasing, her touches well-timed and tender, stretching that anal ring and teasing sensitive places within, enough to keep Gudako stimulated without ever letting her get closer to that peak... it was torturous.

It was exactly what Gudako wanted.

She felt Tamamo's fingers begin to piston inside her rear again, realizing with a shivery silent whimper what had happened, how far down from the peak she had slid - enough that Tamamo could properly finger her ass again. "Mmm... this is taking a while, my spouse, to get your ass ready for me... and my cock is getting cold in the breeze... but we know another place that can keep it warm until your ass is ready for it... would you be willing to-"

Gudako was too deep in that submissive state to even think about denying the kitsune what she wanted. She slid down Tamamo's body, cheeks flush, ass upraised, as her mouth found Tamamo's heavy shaft once more. She was already bobbing along it before Tamamo managed to reply, voice taut as she kept fingering the mage's ass... "OHh... yes... there... so good to... your wife..."

Tamamo's breath was heavy, as she leaned over the form of her Master, hips rocking against that submissive mouth as she fingered that ass in reward - Gudako had been too close to the peak to fall far, and felt herself approach it again... closer this time... before a silent whimper buzzed her lips around Tamamo's hefty length, those fingers once again stopping at that promised edge.

Gudako shuddered in her need, suckling along that vulpine member, wordlessly begging for more, as Tamamo stroked her hair with a free hand, giving gentle encouraging pressure to the back of Gudako's head. It was nothing she couldn't fight, if she had the mind to. She didn't have to deepthroat that cock again. Tamamo's gentle pressure was an encouragement, but was far too weak of a touch to not give Gudako a choice.

But she absolutely had to try. The memory still fresh of how it felt to have that member pulse in her throat, it took much less time to line herself up properly, and she felt herself choke around that heavy cock as it pressed into her esophagus, her lips closing around that heavy knot. Her throat pulsed and squeezed, swallowing reflexively around the length within her neck, the chain of the curse straining around the swell as she felt herself submit, submit, /submit/. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her ass raised up at those gentle edging touches, as she did everything she could to keep her wife's cock warm until her ass was ready to take it.

Her lung capacity wasn't infinite, and she did have to pull back, getting in some gasping breaths before she was gently urged down that length once again. She was in deep, lost in Tamamo's power over her, lost on anything except servicing her wife, her kitsune, as she kept that shaft warm as her ass was prepared. She pulled back for another set of gasping breaths, before pulling herself down that cock, the knot popping back inside her lips, as she dutifully kept her warm and wet and ready... but as she pulled back a third time, she felt Tamamo's gentle hand guide her off that thick shaft. She felt lost, for a moment - did she do something wrong? - but that hand insistently guided her mouth up to Tamamo's, the kitsune kissing her deep as things fell back into sensible place.

"Mmmmmnnnn... I must be such a very good wife, if you're so willing to suck me off even when your ass is ready..." The words took time to filter into Gudako's submitting mind, but once the sense of the words came to her she shuddered, mouth open in a deep mute moan. The fingers slid out of her ass - one, two, three. Tamamo gently slunk around behind Gudako, her heavy shaft pressing against her pucker, ready to pry that well-stretched ass open...

But Gudako was too aroused, too well-stretched, and too submissive to not give in at the barest touch of that cock. Tamamo slid in, giving a tiny surprised gasp as she sank in up to her knot, her spouse's well-practiced sphincter accepting her without a moment's complaint.

There was a pause, Gudako too lost in arousal and submission to notice it, a shuddery groan straining against the curse on her neck as she panted in deep arousal - oh, please, Tamamo, fuck her ass, make her yours! - before a low chuckle wound past Tamamo's lips, laden with mischief and dark, dominant thoughts.

"Mmmm... such an eager spouse... so eager to please your wife... I might just have to edge you until I can knot you twice..." Gudako only had a moment to think about that threat, that promise, before a clean hand found its way to her folds, plumbing her sodden depths as Tamamo cleaned off her other hand, hips rocking that shaft gently in and out of Gudako's body. "Would you like that, Gu-da-ko-chan~? If I edge you until I knot you, then edge you until I can knot you again~?"

Gudako couldn't help but agree, even as she was built to another teasing peak - but her muscles wouldn't cooperate, a shiver rolling through her body as she felt herself tense again - that peak, so nearly there..!

And Tamamo stopped, hand secure in Gudako's slit, cock up to the knot in her ass, holding her spouse securely as that tremor of pleasure shot through her, that feeling of being denied right at the brink! She tensed, whimpering silently in her need, as Tamamo's teasing voice kept drifting through the air and into her ear. "mmmm... perhaps we should build your endurance too, Gu-da-ko-chan... see if... someday... we can edge you... all... night... long..."

It was too much, and Gudako's mind slipped, the last thread unmooring itself. Time no longer had meaning - no, time had a meaning. Time was the gaps between reaching the edge, time was the words from Tamamo's lips across her ear, time was the touches to her folds, her clit, her breasts, her nipples, time was her wife's hands catching her own to keep her from pleasuring herself and breaking that spell. But time kept shifting, each edge coming faster and faster, her body twitching, overstimulated, pleasured to its very breaking point. Her lungs strained in ecstasy, every fiber of her being filled with that delicious torment of the edge, trying to scream out her pleasure, to drown out those maddening pleasurable words at her ear - but the curse held strong around her neck, and every single sound was tamped down to nothing, to less than nothing, as Tamamo promised so many things that felt so good...

When finally, something clicked in her mind, as she realized she'd been at the edge for so long, and Tamamo hadn't even moved. The thread of her mind managed to find its seat again, barely enough to ask a question - she mouthed, wordlessly, to the air, before in her pleasure-drunk state she was able to remember that she couldn't talk... she turned her head, cheeks flush, hair a mess with sweat and exertion, as Tamamo simply gave that mischievous smile...

Holding another tag.

"Mmmm... need me to repeat myself?" Her voice, honey and spice, dark threat hiding in sweetness. "If I move, you will cum. But I'm ready to knot you... but I promised you an edging through the knotting." She chuckled, spinning the tag in her fingers. "But this... this curse... if I place it on you..." She grinned, bringing it threateningly close to Gudako's folds. "Well... then you... can't... cum."

The thought hit Gudako like a tidal wave. Her arousal, so high for so long. And here sat a promise, a promise to not cross that barrier - a curse where she'd be trapped on one side of that orgasmic line... and couldn't cross it until the curse was removed...

"Because after all... if you cum... then we're done for the night, Gu-da-ko-chan... but if you last..." She waved the tag around, bringing it closer to Gudako's folds. "... then we can... keep... on... going..."

That evil, mischievous chuckle sounded again, another shudder rolling through Gudako's body. "Well? Would you like that? My darling... Gu...da...ko...chan~?"

She was exhausted, and tense, and ready to cum... the trickles of that submissive spell the kitsune had over her finally starting to fade... and she shook her head, cheeks flushed.

Tamamo chuckled, ever so softly. "All right then." She waved her hand, the spell tag disappearing. "Then cum."

She thrust, and Gudako could not have disobeyed the command even if she'd wanted to. She came, and came hard, head thrown back in silent bliss as her body shook around Tamamo's pistoning shaft, that knot stretching her well-fucked ass with every stroke home - each sawing stroke layering pleasure on pleasure, Gudako's body quaking as she felt herself come again, the second orgasm riding on the back of the first - until, at last, that heavy knot popped inside of her, swelling too large to slip free again as Tamamo gave only two last impotent thrusts, her magic cum pouring deep into Gudako's body as she stifled back her own orgasmic cry.

Gudako was spent. Utterly, completely spent. She felt the weight of her body collapse on the ground, as Tamamo nestled up against her back, arms wound gently, but securely, around her, as those heavy jets of magic into her rear settled slowly into a steady constant pulse. That familiar gentle pulse of Tamamo's cock in her ass was... soothing. Pleasurable. It felt... right.

Tamamo gently kissed the back of Gudako's head, slipping her hand into Gudako's, entwining their fingers together as she gave a soft happy sigh, securely nestled in, their bodies sharing warmth against the soft night's chill. Slowly, Gudako felt her breath steady, enough that she could remove that curse if she wanted without her rasping breaths alerting the guarding Servants, but... she blushed, to herself, as she realized she didn't want to. She attempted to rationalize it - Tamamo was right, she was always the noisier of the two during sex, and with that heavy cock still buried in her ass, she might moan and alert Scathach or Cu Chulainn and the two of them would Be Discovered, but...

It felt... oddly good. It was Tamamo, looking out for her comfort, for her safety - she was sure that Tamamo wouldn't have cared if they'd been revealed to be in a relationship, but the kitsune knew that /Gudako/ would have cared, and that's what mattered. Her hand drifted up, gently touching to that thin chain, feeling that soft pulse of the curse that still bound her to silence - but with such an easy way to dispell it, it was hard to really think of it as a curse at all.

Tamamo gave a soft, happy sigh, her bare chest pressed up against Gudako's back. "Would you like that off, Gudako?" she asked, quietly, her voice a loving whisper that caressed Gudako's ear... the mage blushed, a happy little shiver running through her, before she gave a shy shake of her head. Tamamo chuckled, a soft, low sound, as she affectionately nuzzled at Gudako's neck, the mage letting out a happy silenced moan at the gentle touch. "Mmmm... then it will stay for the night. Just in case, right?" That close to her ears, Gudako could /hear/ Tamamo smirk - a playful hint of that mischievous kitsune, still bubbling beneath the caring wife at the surface.

Gudako couldn't help but smile. Just in case. She held Tamamo's hand, a loose but affectionate grip, until finally sleep took her, her hand sliding free from Tamamo's grasp as she slipped off into the night, the fire dying down until all that remained was the silence of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gudako felt warm. A pleasant, cozy warm, the kind of warm that came from cuddling with the two people she cared most about in her life. Tamamo was nestled up behind her, and Mash was nestled in her arms, the two of them cozy in her bed. It was larger now, sized big enough to fit the three of them lying down together. Gudako gave a soft, contented sigh, breathy and inaudible, but it felt so good to simply release what little tension was left in her body. The hallway past the wide open door was gently bustling with familiar and unfamiliar faces slipping past - some of the Chaldea staff she knew very well, but most she did not. Every Servant, though, she knew. Mordred and Spartacus, standing together and talking. Jack and Nursery Rhyme, running playfully by the welcoming door. Iskandar, Zhuge Liang, Chevalier d'Eon. D'Eon in particular gave a warm smile, slipping through that door to have a seat and pull out a book, just sharing her company. That's right - she preferred she. They was good! But she was better. And she was quite happy to do that for her.

Tamamo shifted, just a little, behind Gudako, and the Last Master of Humanity gave a quiet moan as that gentle shift rocked Tamamo's cock inside her ass. Of course - her wife loved fucking her ass, and she loved having her ass fucked, so what was wrong with enjoying it! And the blanket covered them both up anyways - not like anyone could see. It was a gentle, languid stroke, the sort of thing Tamamo did just to give Gudako some extra pleasure in a gentle cuddle - sometimes it built to delightful edging, but other times it just layered a little extra pleasure on a warm embrace.

The room gently rounded the corner, gliding smoothly on its track, a gentle turn that ever so softly pressed Mash a little closer against her front. The petite shielder nestled in, head nuzzling gently under her chin... her sweet kouhai, together with her, warm in her embrace... it was heaven. Mash sighed, a soft, sweet sound, words passing through her lips.

"Oh, Anchin..."

Gudako groaned quietly as she awoke, the dawn just barely peeking over the horizon, as the last bits of the dream dripped into the back of her mind. She could feel Tamamo nestled up behind her - that warm length, gently pulsing with the Caster's heartbeat, still nestled half-firm inside Gudako's ass. The kitsune's arms were still wound around her body, holding her as she had throughout the night. But Mash wasn't there for her to hold in her arms, to nestle underneath her chin and rest her head on her breasts, to hold so close, so warm, so gentle. She gave a soft grumble, briefly surprised at how quiet she was able to be, as she shifted gently and attempted to get back to sleep, arms settling back around Kiyohime's warm body, hugging the berserker in close against herself and-

She was hugging Kiyohime.

A jolt of surprised adrenaline shot through her as she realized what was going on, attempting to curse violently as she pressed back against Tamamo, her arms flailing as she tried to push the Berserker away. No, no, Kiyohime was... Kiyohime knew better than to even /ask/ about this, she'd been told, she'd been told before, so many times, she wasn't supposed to-

Tamamo's gentle motions ceased as she lifted her head. "What's wro-" Her bright yellow eyes caught Kiyohime's rousing face almost immediately, and before Gudako could even fully process, the kitsune Morphed her cock away, as it shrunk back inside her body and out of Gudako.

There were times where the kitsune quite enjoyed teasing the Last Master of Humanity.

This was not one of them.

"mmm? What's wrong, Gudako-Anchin?" Kiyohime was awake enough to truly talk now, the lovesick Berserker sleepily wiping at her eyes, giving a tiny little yawn as she gently rose to a sitting position. Gudako squirmed, every fiber of her being filled with revulsion, as she attempted to stammer out an answer, getting about five words deep before realizing why her words were failing her, her hand closing tight around the muting curse still encircling her neck. With a tug, the ethereal chain snapped, dissolving into loose magic, Gudako's nerves steeling as she found the words she needed to say.

"What are you doing in my bed, Kiyohime?" Her words were a mixture of fearful and accusatory, her heart pounding as the adrenaline kept pulsing through her veins.

"Mmm? Is there something wrong with wanting to share your husband's bed?" That word stabbed at Gudako's heart. Husband. Madness enhancement was a complex thing - "the veil of madness" sounds straightforward and direct, but it always manifested differently upon every servant afflicted with it. Different aspects of their legend tugged and pushed against the impediment to their faculties, different facets of their personality swelled or retreated against the magical curse they were afflicted with. Spartacus raged against oppression, in any and all forms - but as the madness coursed through his mind, his grasp on what divided truly dangerous oppression from metaphorical oppression to "the bread oppressing the fillings of a sandwich" sometimes began to fall apart, and only directing him at the great oppression of Solomon incinerating humanity would bring him back on track. Nightingale's passion for healing and aiding the injured was legendary - and so her madness enhancement tugged that passion forward and higher, forward and higher, until she could not help but see the world in terms of illnesses to treat and patients to be cured. And all too often, her favorite tool for treatment was to amputate the injured portion - whether that made sense for the illness at hand or not.

Kiyohime's legend had her pursuing her "beloved", Anchin, until the moment of his death. And as her madness enhancement pulsed away within her being, it drew that aspect to the forefront. Her single-minded pursuit. Her lethal reaction to rejection. Her desire for a romantic, sexual, carnal relationship.

It sickened Gudako, the thought of anyone taking advantage of that, least of all herself. And yet here Kiyohime was, attempting to state that she'd already done so, that they were married, and worst of all, of all the words to use, claim that Gudako was her /husband/.

Tamamo finally spoke, her eyes narrowing. "Gudako is my /spouse/, Kiyohime-san. Are you trying to take her from me?" The Caster's arm wound close around Gudako - protectively, possessively, as a spell tag appearing with a swirl of magic in Tamamo's free hand.

Kiyohime's eyes narrowed back. "Tamamo-san..." Her voice was low, filled with malice. "Gudako is /my husband/. Are /you/ trying to take /her/ from /me/?" A thin curl of blue flame leaked from the corner of Kiyohime's mouth, the berserker's rage beginning to build.

No. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no no no nonononono... Gudako was in the middle. Tamamo would try to protect her, but Kiyohime was so close, their attacks already building, she had to stop this, she had to say something, she had to... her eyes shut tight, her lungs tensing, as she spoke, firmly, fearfully, her voice cracking, just shy of a cry for help as the words surged from her throat.

"/I'M NOT YOUR HUSBAND, KIYOHIME!/"

Her shout rang out through the camp, Gudako's eyes still shut tight. A second passed. Two. Three. Four. The surge of flame was sure to come, Kiyohime was sure to attack, she hated rejection, she hated liars, and in her madness she would surely see this as a lie, and she would -

A voice. Soft, delicate, sounding on the edge of breaking. "Y...you're lying. Gudako, you... you must be lying. You have to be lying"

Gudako's eyes opened, as she saw Kiyohime there, a look of horrified shock on her face, a tear rolling out of the corner of her eye. Her voice was pleading, begging, seeking for something, some line to show how what she had heard had to be wrong. But Gudako could not bring herself to truly lie. Not about this.

"I'm not, Kiyohime. You're... you're not my wife, and I'm not your husband. I don't want to be with you, not like that. Not even a little like that."

The tears continued to roll, Kiyohime's hand rising to her mouth. "You... you have to be lying. I... you hugged me! When I came into your bed, you hugged me, you held me close! Anchin, you /must/ love me to do that!"

Horror. Fear. No, had she..? Had she done that? Could she have... while she was asleep, while she didn't know what was going on, could she have actually-

"Gudako was /asleep/, Kiyohime-san. She couldn't have known /who/ you were, or why you were slipping into her bed. For all you know she was dreaming about me! /Her wife/!" Gudako turned, looking up at Tamamo as she rose up in the bed, a swirl of magic flowing around her as her clothes reappeared around her body to keep her modest. Her eyes were shooting daggers into Kiyohime, as the Berserker looked back, eyes full of sadness and pleading, begging, bargaining.

"But... but she hugged me!"

"While she was asleep, Kiyohime-san!! She couldn't have known what was going on! Listen to her while she's awake to tell you what she wants!"

Their eyes stayed locked, Tamamo's full of anger, Kiyohime's full of pleading sadness. But eventually, Kiyohime was the one who finally broke the staring contest, looking down and away, tears rolling off her face and onto her knees. "I'd... I'd dreamed of... of Anchin, for... so long... of consummating our wedding..."

It was Gudako's turn to speak. "Kiyohime, do you... even know what that would mean? To consummate a-"

Kiyohime's eyes shot up, a sad anger filling her face. "I'm /14/, Anchin! I know what sex is!"

Gudako winced. She couldn't blame Kiyohime for that - she'd learned her way around the "age restrictions" on websites in her preteen years. Even with the centuries separating them, there was nothing to keep a child from learning about such things, even if it had to be on accident. Still, Kiyohime's words twisted at her.

"... you're 14, Kiyohime. And I'm not Anchin. You're a child, a lovesick child, looking for someone to replace your crush. I... I can't be that for you." The thought of Kiyohime, in a relationship with her, came unbidden to Gudako's mind, and she felt bile rise in her throat at the thought. A child... a /child!/ She was supposed to /protect/ children, not... not take advantage of them! To help them grow, keep them safe against a world that would see them harmed... and no matter how physically strong an ally Kiyohime was, her emotions were wild and fragile. And they must be protected, must be kept safe, safe from those who would use those wild, curse-wrought emotions to force her into a relationship she did not truly wish for.

Kiyohime continued to weep, her mouth hanging open as she desperately tried to find something, anything, any excuse for how she could still be with her Anchin... before finally, at last, she turned up empty. "Y...you're not... you're not lying."

And with deep, racking sobs, Kiyohime ran.

Gudako closed her eyes, unable to watch. A person in pain was still a person in pain, even if they were in pain for a reason she could not help. Even if they were in pain because of a thing she had to do. She reached up to Tamamo, gently tugging her back down.

Tamamo's face softened, the spell tag disappearing in a puff of magic as she slipped up behind Gudako once more, arms encircling the mage's waist. "For what it's worth, you did the right thing, Gudako."

Gudako sighed, nestling in against Tamamo as she gently grasped the Caster's hand, twining their fingers together. "How... how can I know that? When it still hurts like this?" Gudako looked at her free hand, feeling herself curl up. "If I did the right thing, then why did it hurt?"

Tamamo gently stroked Gudako's hair, an encouraging hand helping the mage turn around to face her, her face warm and comforting as she placed a soft kiss to Gudako's forehead. "Sometimes, Gudako, you want two things, and cannot have both. And you must choose. And you will pick the one you want more, but will still grieve over what slipped away." The kitsune, so often full of schemes and grand designs, simply smiled, a warm comforting look upon her face. "You wanted Kiyohime happy, but you wanted her to know you didn't want that relationship with her. You could not have both."

Gudako lay there, quietly, tucking her head against Tamamo's chest, arms wound around her. "I... I suppose."

Tamamo smiled, gently brushing her fingers through Gudako's fiery red hair. "It's still early, Gudako-chan. Go ahead and rest... we can talk more in the morning."

Gudako mumbled quietly, attempting to get back to sleep, legs gently hooking with Tamamo's as she held close to the kitsune. But as she drifted off, the fading memories of that dream came back. She did not remember most of it, but she remembered enough.

Mash, and Tamamo. She wanted to date them both. And she must choose, even if she had to grieve the one she couldn't have.

Mash sat, a new pang of sadness coming from her. The camp had awoken around sunrise - Gudako's shout was more than loud enough to alert the Servants, let alone Kiyohime fleeing from her lean-to in tears. Marie was the one most willing to listen and had almost immediately set to comforting her, but the two of them were near enough to Mash's own shelter for her to hear what had happened.

So it was true. Tamamo was Gudako's wife. She had truly lost her chance, all those months ago on Valentine's Day... that was why she'd been turned down. Tamamo must have gotten to her first, and... done... and done /something/. But that was that. Gudako was Tamamo's now. For sure.

She closed her eyes, turning her head away as the last vestiges of her hopes, her dreams, her rationalizations, all crumbled away in that low morning light. She began to sob, barely keeping it restrained enough for the camp to not hear. Her love was gone, taken from her. The Master she served so diligently, so faithfully, had a heart that definitely belonged to another, and at best she could only be a friend to Gudako.

She drew her legs up tight, tears falling onto her bare knees, her heart shattering. As if she'd ever had a chance. Tamamo had seduced /emperors/, had toppled /kingdoms/, she was a Servant who had always known their power, had gained it /and/ lost it /and gained it back/, who knew her abilities to their deepest strengths, of /course/ Gudako would pick her over... over some... over some woman who barely knew how to swing a shield when they first met, who could at best hold back the enemy advance instead of spurring her allies as...

Her heart twisted in her chest, drawing up tighter. And she was... she wasn't even a real woman. Of course she wasn't. Her... her body had been a man's body. It had felt wrong, it had itched at her bones from the very beginning, every time she was... every time that name was... she squeezed her arm tight. How long she'd worked, how much time she'd spent, puberty blockers and hormones and everything she could to keep it all in check, but nothing would turn that... that /thing/ inside-out, and make her a real woman. Even if she'd truly asked first, of course Gudako would have turned her down. She wasn't a true woman, and there's no way anyone could possibly see her as such...

If only the fates had been kinder. If she'd been Mash Kyrielight from the beginning, if she'd been faster that Valentine's Day, if... if.

She closed her eyes, and she simply wept.

"'Ey now, nobody told me 'bout that, aight? How was I supposed to know she'd use it as an excuse?"

Mordred was fuming as the blame was placed on him - even for Servants, unneeding of sleep, the strain of being on watch was something they preferred to avoid, and so a rotating watch was kept during the night. At some point, it had become Mordred's turn - and Kiyohime had volunteered to take the next shift from him. That, it turned out, was when she'd slipped into Gudako's bed.

"You are a knight, Mordred. And you were meant to watch your Master." Artoria's voice was level and low, her stance neutral but her voice very pointed and accusatory.

Mordred looked ready to snap back, but Gudako intervened. "Look, what's done is done, and nobody was injured. We know better for next time. Okay?"

Marie Antoinette was off on the edge, gently stroking Kiyohime's hair as she gently held the sad Berserker. "There, there, Kiyohime... losing a love is hard! But not everyone is for everyone."

Mary Read was watching the coastline, perched up on Anne Bonny's shoulders, the two pirates doing their best to survey for Blackbeard's return as the group bickered lightly in the rising heat of the day. Cu Chulainn patrolled the edges of the camp, swinging his spear loosely about as he scanned the forest. The arrival on the island had been messy, and the native fauna - while not dangerous for a large group of powerful Servants - was nonetheless very aggressive.

"Oh! I see something!"

Anne Bonny perked up, shifting with some curiosity - "Oooo? What do you see, what do you see?"

"Hard to make out... could be driftwood. But whatever it is, it wasn't there a minute ago."

"Should we take a look?"

Gudako paused, weighing her options. If it was just driftwood, the trip would be wasted. But if it was Blackbeard, perhaps they could learn where exactly they were. And with how things were...

"Yes. Let's go, everyone. Pack up and move out."

The camp began to move, the most important of what had been brought with them quickly packed up as they prepared to set out. Gudako had hiked back and forth across the entirety of America before. This would hardly be the longest trip they'd been on.

"God dammit it's hot out here!"

Mordred cursed, tugging at the collar of his armor, trying to let some sweat escape. The sun had risen no faster than on a usual day, but wherever they were, the sun warmed the air quickly, and any breeze was too hot to be much relief even for those of the group not wearing armor. Only Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid seemed truly unaffected - hardly surprising, as they were wearing the least of the group, and unlike Karna weren't covered across most of their body in pitch-black.

The sand shifted beneath their feet as they trudged on, every step like climbing an endless hill, as the sand, coarse and rough, did its very best to get everywhere. The sun beat down, doing its best to press the servants - let alone Gudako - into the beach below, as they drew ever closer to that shape in the distance. But eventually, the trudging posse managed to see what exactly had washed up on shore.

There on the beach, waterlogged, his "oar" nearby, lay Blackbeard.

"Fuckin' finally. Maybe we can learn somethin' about where we are." Mordred groaned, straining at his armor, trying to let what little breeze there was through the gaps to little avail. The group moved in closer, as Anne rolled him over with her foot.

He was in bad shape. The seas outside the island were rough and choppy, sure, but Gudako had nonetheless thought the danger was overblown - it was just water, how bad could it be? - but she saw now that even against someone as sturdy as a Servant, it did not matter if the wave was water or rock, two tons of weight dropping down on you was a heavy blow.

"His spirit origin is damaged. Starting to crumble... he won't last more than an hour." Anne sighed. "At best." She half-heartedly made a gesture that was clearly meant as a motion of respect for the dead - but she couldn't bring herself to truly commit to it. Not for Blackbeard.

Martha kicked at the sand, giving a soft huff as her grip tightened around her staff. "So that's it? We don't know where we are, and there's no way to contact Chaldea?"

"And... I didn't... even... get to..." Anne startled, as the dying Blackbeard began to speak, a weak cough coming from his lips.

Gudako moved closer, eyes filled with intense determination. "Blackbeard! Before you die, tell us what you saw!"

"Ohh... I'm... hearing the voice... of an angel... this is it..." While it was clear the perverted pirate was in bad shape, and was definitely dying, his joking demeanor refused to end long enough to get something sensible out of him. Gudako cursed, doing some quick mental calculations... could she afford to spend a command seal on forcing him to say what he saw? They were a precious resource out here, but would the information be worth spending that on making-

"Blackbeard, if you tell us what you saw, I'll let you touch me."

Anne and Gudako turned, looking at Mary Read with shock. Blackbeard had focused much of his lecherous intent on Mary whenever he had the chance - though the things he would say while doing so made it clear he saw the petite woman as a "legal alternative" to pursuing an actual child. Few could hear him say it and not act, and Gudako had more than once spent a day having her command seals recharged after spending one to force Blackbeard into penance. And now, here she was, actually offering the pedophile what he wanted?

"Mary, are you-" Anne began to ask, but Mary raised her hand, insisting on silence.

"I... can touch... you?" Blackbeard said, a deep hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes. But only if you tell us what you saw."

Blackbeard found a second wind, and began to talk - he'd managed to circle the island, seeing it from every angle, but it was clear to his eyes and experience that the island was not one on any chart he'd ever seen. The island was distant to put it mildly, and the roiling waters beyond the shoreline made it even harder to leave than it was to circle. And what's worse, the only sign of civilization he saw on the island was the Servants' own camp.

"So. We truly are stuck here, on an unknown island, unable to talk to Chaldea and get backup." Gudako crossed her arms, starting to think, when Blackbeard coughed up some bloody water, raising his voice towards Mary Read.

"H...hey! You... you said I could touch you!" Mary gave a sigh, and a nod.

"Yes. That I did."

Gudako saw the female pirate's hand move to a pouch on her back, withdrawing a shiny knife.

"I never said how."

Gudako cried out, in spite of herself. "Wait, you don't have-" But it was too late to even suggest an alternative. Blackbeard was already dying, but as that dagger plunged into the pirate's heart, his time instantly shrank from minutes to moments, his body beginning to dissolve into golden light as he gave a surprised gasp, the sharp blow of the knife knocking what little wind was left out of his lungs.

Gudako gave a sigh. "Well... fuck it. Mercy kill, so he didn't have to suffer?"

Mary spit on Blackbeard's fading body. "I just wanted to stab the bastard, at least once. I know he'll be back, but I'm not some... "innocent little girl" for him to perv on. I'm a grown woman, and I /will/ kill him again if he tries even one more time."

A look of horror crossed over Blackbeard's fading face, before his body finished dissolving into light, and he was gone. Mary wiped the blood from her knife before sheathing it again, giving Gudako a curious look. "So. What now?"

Gudako took a moment to take a few deep breaths. Even if it was Blackbeard, seeing someone so coldly killed in front of her was still a bit... unsettling. Still, if anyone she knew deserved it, it was Blackbeard. Slowly, she placed her hand on her chin, letting her mind turn to the problem at hand. "Well... we're trapped on an island, not on any chart, with no way to contact Chaldea as long as we're stuck here. Which means we need to figure out a way off, and a way to survive in the meantime."

Anne piped up. "The seas are rough - but Mary and I have been in rougher! If we can get a proper sturdy ship built, we have enough combined Riding skill here to weather a storm like that."

"Okay! So we need a ship, and we need food - the rations won't last forever." Gudako paused, her hand rubbing at her chin as she thought. "... now... how do we get those."

"I can help with that."

Scathach spoke with a smooth, level voice. The ancient and powerful Lancer rarely showed much for emotion, exuding a constant cool confidence. Still, Gudako had made a point of poring over the files on any Servants summoned by Chaldea - and there was not a record of Scathach having a history with growing food or building ships, so she couldn't help but feel confused. "How?"

"My runes are perhaps the most powerful and flexible magic at our disposal at the moment." She gave a small, vaguely dismissive gesture, as if it should be obvious. "This island seems plentiful in resources - if I have the raw materials, I can combine my runes and create nearly anything. And this island should more than provide."

"Even a ship?" Gudako was dubious of exactly what Scathach was implying, but knew first-hand the power the fearsome Lancer wielded in battle - was it really too much of a stretch to assume she had some means of doing so?

"Of course. I had much time to myself in the Isle of Skye - I have picked up many things. ... even with my runes, though, a boat is not something that can be built quickly. So we will have to make a more permanent shelter, a source for food, and perhaps clear a space for a more defensible camp."

Gudako opened her mouth, about to ask another follow-up question, before Mordred interjected. "Hey, can yer runes make me something to wear that ain't so goddamn hot all the time?" A number of other Servants perked up at that question - with the sun beating down, it was obvious that many of the assembled Servants would much rather be wearing anything than their usual combat armor.

Scathach took a moment to think, tapping her chin. "The armor is bound to your spirit origin. It is an aspect of your self as a Servant, and any rapid donning or doffing of your armor would destroy most things I could make." Her eyes, a deep crimson, darted about the sand as she thought. "However... it would be tricky. But perhaps..."

"Yeah? Whatcha got, Scathy?"

"Every Servant is but one aspect of a Heroic Spirit, bound as a spirit origin. If we alter that origin, we could perhaps influence another manifestation, and create one that would be more fitting to this climate." She paused, thinking. "It would only work if you can manifest as another Class that does not have a settled Spirit Origin - though even if the connection is tenuous, there should be some means of doing so."

Mordred laughed. "Well, I rode plenty'a horses! I can be a Rider, no problem!"

Scathach nodded. "Be that as it may - I would prefer the first trial be on myself. I have the most control over my own form, and I could modify my skills to be a better fit for the matter at hand, to give us the best odds of this working."

At those words, Gudako finally spoke. "Is there a risk in this?"

Scathach gave a soft chuckle. "There is always a risk." She rose to her full height, hand firmly on her spear. "But I am the immortal ruler of the Isle of Skye. If anyone can survive this, I am she." She closed her eyes, raising a hand to her chest, inscribing a glowing rune on herself.

Almost immediately, the glow flared brighter, spreading over Scathach's body. She didn't move, didn't wince, didn't so much as notice, as her spirit origin changed, her body shifting and rippling as the very core of her being was altered, her core class shifting away from Lancer to a new origin.

The rippling light moved across her form for several seconds, before finally beginning to fade. At last, Scathach's reforged body emerged from the light, and she gave a cursory nod, looking herself over. "It seemed to have worked. All right, Mordred. Are you ready?"

"Wait, wait wait wait, hang on. The hell're you wearing now!"

Scathach paused. "A swimsuit. Does that not make sense for this climate?" It was true: Scathach's usual gear - a snug bodysuit impregnated with metal rings to serve as mail - had completely vanished, instead being replaced by a snug violet bikini, edged and detailed with strips of purple. The thin fabric cradled her bosom, providing modesty more than support, while a loose skirt-like wrap hung knotted about her waist, the only sign of her combat prowess being a garter about her left thigh, carrying a number of small knives. "A looser or smaller garment provides both increased mobility and exposes more skin to wick away moisture to cool the body. Even a Servant grows dulled by the heat."

"Well... I mean... y'have a point there, but..."

Artoria interjected, stepping forward. "You speak sensibly, Lady Scathach. Please. I trust there are versions of my legend that should allow for me to have my spirit origin changed safely."

"Hang on, hang on! I ain't lettin' you upstage me!" Mordred cut forward, standing strong and proud. "Aight, Scathach, hit me!"

Scathach gave a soft chuckle, a hint of danger to her voice as she showed rare emotion. "All right." She traced a rune onto Mordred's armor, then another, then a third, speaking all the while. "The form taken will be influenced by your wishes, so focus on how you'd wish to appear. Just like your summoning." Her finger traced the last of the third rune, the magic sparking to life. "Prepare yourself."

"Eh? For whaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!" A surge of power moved through Mordred's body, as he cried out in pain, the magic reforging him from the inside. He collapsed, hand grasping the sand as he focused himself, steeling his resolve, speaking through gritted teeth. "Could... have... warned... me!"

"I must reforge the very core of your being. Discomfort is to be expected."

"Ass...hole!"

The glow eventually faded, taking about as long as Scathach's own reforging, but feeling so much longer at Mordred's pain. Finally, shakily, he stood up. "Whew. Oookay. That... hurt like a motherfucker." He rolled his neck, looking down at himself. "Hmm. But I can get used to this."

He was practically naked, wearing nothing more than a pair of loose board shorts, hanging at his waist just above showing off what little wasn't already shown. His breasts, small but well-shaped, were fully on display - not that he seemed to even notice or mind, as he gave several large stretches. "Mmmmmm...! There we go... get that crick outta my back... whew! Okay!" He paused a little, giving a soft curious exhale. "I think... I got different skills now? I can't... feel my Mana Burst like I used to."

Scathach nodded, moving on to Artoria as she started inscribing further runes. "Of course. Reforging you so completely required changing which skills were expressed - you will fight differently now, but you are still a Servant. It should not be a challenge."

Gudako piped up, as Artoria gasped and began to be reforged. "I... thought you didn't like going around like that, Mordred?"

"Eh? When'd I ever say that? I wanna be comfy, I just hate people talkin' about me like I ain't a man!"

Cu chuckled a little, giving a small nod as he picked up his spear. "Heh... y'er speaking sense there... killed half an army by myself, someone still has the nerve to say I can't be Cu Chulainn just because I ain't got a beard."

Mordred laughed. "God damn, really? What a moron!" The two laughed, as Artoria finally gave a gasp, the glow having finally faded as her own reforging finished.

"... hm. I should have expected this outfit, I suppose." She was clad in a simple white bikini with blue bows. "I did have some experience swimming in a past incarnation... it only makes sense that swimsuit would be what I would wear." She stood upright, turning around, and-

"...hey, uh, Father? You uh... got anything strange goin' on?"

Artoria paused, looking down as she followed Mordred's gaze - her bikini bottoms, as snug and tight as they were, left no doubt that Artoria had something unexpected on her groin.

Which made it more surprising when she simply lifted her head, giving Mordred a quizzical stare. "No? This is how I've always looked."

"Father, you've got a /dick/."

"Yes? What do you mean by that, Mordred?"

Gudako blushed, doing her very best to not look over at Tamamo. Had... she done something to Artoria? Was there something she needed to-

"Um... wh...why do you have a... um... that?" Gudako looked over, surprised to see Mash of all people asking that question. She was usually so reserved - perhaps just the oddness of the moment, with Mordred already breaking the ice, made her speak up?

Artoria gave a sigh. "Merlin. I still am not entirely sure what possessed him to do so, but at your /mother's/ insistence, Mordred, he gave me this." She gestured, casually, to the bulge at her crotch. "Apparently getting it to work as she wished took a stronger spell, and so it became permanent."

"So uh... why didn't yah get him to un-permanent it? You were close to 'im, weren't yah?"

Artoria simply shrugged to her son. "It did not keep me from being a king. And sometimes on long marches, it was a more convenient way to relieve myself."

Gudako quietly turned back to the matter at hand, as Martha stepped forward for the next altercation to her spirit origin, Mordred seeming more than a little lost at how little Artoria seemed to care.

Mash was the last. Kiyohime and Marie had already gone, and the men had declined - apparently their outfits were more well-suited to the weather. Or perhaps they had simply decided the pain of the transformation would be an unnecessary waste of time - or perhaps their legends were too locked into particular classes, or... who knows. But Mash stepped forward, as Scathach began tracing runes.

"I am glad you waited until the last - the others gave me time to practice. Your Demi-servant body is a challenge, but one I should be able to overcome. Prepare yourself."

Mash did her best to brace herself, as Scathach traced further runes - three, four, five... there. As the sixth rune was inscribed, they began to glow, and Mash felt something inside of herself start to shift and change as her armor dissolved and altered, a white-hot heat flowing through her nerves. She shifted nervously as the pain crept through her, gritting her teeth as her hand clamped around the handle of her shield - she would be her Master's shield, she would have to be, whatever changes to her spirit origin might come...

But she was afraid. She had kept it hidden for so long, only letting one person know, and as soon as a second had learned her truth, she'd been rejected. How could she? How could she risk being discovered? She needed her swimsuit to hide that, without being obvious that it was hiding that, she needed something that was warm and light but concealing... please, Scathach, let her have something that would work...

The heat faded, and Mash let out the breath she realized she'd been holding, taking a deep gasping inhale as she shyly looked down at herself.

Her swimsuit was soft white, edged with red. It covered her body, draping down like a dress, obscuring anything below her waist in the gently billowed folds of fabric. What was more, her usual Chaldean jacket had appeared overtop of it, providing a little extra modesty.

She gave a relieved exhale. This close, to this many people, she would probably have to say something at some point. But... but she'd rather not have to at all.

Tamamo leaned on her parasol, laughing as she talked with Gudako. The kitsune who took her Sempai away... no. The kitsune who got to have her Sempai, because she'd acted first. That's... that's all there was to it. She could be jealous of how good Tamamo looked another day.

Mash blushed, as that thought slipped in unbidden - she'd known for so long that she liked both men and women, and now at Chaldea she was rather more aware of that than ever! So many muscular capable men, so many attractive women - her Sempai had felt like a different sort of attraction, something on a different intensity perhaps?, but she would be a fool to not recognize how attractive Diarmuid was, the way Nitocris walked with gently swaying hips... and with Tamamo right here, bent over, her bikini-clad hips easily visible beneath her swaying tail... but every time she tried to let her mind wander to someone else, someone she was definitely attracted to, someone she had various thoughts about - even on occasion lewd ones -

Her mind always wound back to her Sempai. To Gudako. To the thought of entwining their bodies together, of pressing their lips together, of... of...

She very quickly turned and sat down, doing her best to seem nonchalant as she hid her firming erection, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself once more. Her mind always wandered to Gudako. But Gudako was gone to her now, and that was all there was to it.

Tamamo felt... odd. Not bad, but... odd. That was to be expected, she supposed - she had just had her spirit origin shifted around - but she felt randy in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She was able to keep things under control for the most part, but her altered Morph skill was different from what it had been - certain things that had been easy to shapeshift were now much much harder.

In more ways than one.

Still, she had a partner who'd always been more than keen on helping her out with such things in the past, so with a mischievous little grin, she waved Gudako over, off to the side of the group.

"Everything okay, Tamamo?" Gudako was the only one who both wasn't a man /and/ didn't have a swimsuit - she wasn't a Servant, so Scathach couldn't simply modify the Spirit Origin she didn't have to give her one. They'd have to gather up some raw materials first. And the most obvious raw materials - Gudako's current clothes - weren't easy enough to work with unless Gudako was undressed.

All of which had given Tamamo an idea.

"Everything's quite all right - I'm settling into being a Lancer quite well, I think, Gudako-chan." She gave a playful little smirk. "I'm thinking our first priority should be a better shelter - someplace nice and quiet and private..."

A soft blush started spreading across Gudako's cheeks, as Tamamo's smirk grew just a little wider. The last master of humanity took a few shy breaths, a hand rising to her opposite arm. "A...and then what?"

Oh, Tamamo couldn't help herself - Gudako loved being teased, and she loved to tease, and every time she hit a particularly good button for her spouse, mmmm~! The way she squirmed as she got turned on was delightful to watch!

"Why... I think we could make a private room in there... you could strip out of your clothes, and Scathach could use her runes to make them into a more fitting outfit for the climate..." She leaned in. "And then I could show you why I'm a Lancer."

She shifted, just enough for Gudako to catch sight of the bulge in her bikini, as Tamamo watched that blush spread. Oohhh, what a delightful sight! She couldn't help but give a mischievous little laugh as she leaned back over on her parasol. She kept an eye on that blush, though - after all, if she pushed too hard, Gudako wouldn't like that. No, the right amount of teasing was a delicate art.

"Mmm, but it's your call, though, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." She watched, enjoying the sight of that spreading blush, as Gudako's mouth opened to answer -

When Anne Bonny called from the main group. "We've got a storm wall moving in fast!"

Tamamo stopped, looking up at the sky - there were dark clouds on the horizon, moving rapidly towards the island. Even her untrained eye was wary of that. Still, the supplies were gathered up, and anything left at the old camp site could be picked up later. For now, shelter!

The call of the incoming storm knocked Gudako swiftly out of her reverie - Tamamo was always so good at pushing her buttons and getting her into a submissive mood! But now was time for action. There wasn't any obvious shelter in sight, and it was far too long a walk to just get back to the small lean-tos at the old camp.

"Scathach! What do you need to make a shelter here and now, big enough for all of us?" The winds were picking up as the storm blew in closer to the island, finally cutting through the heat of the island with a cold breeze.

"Some trees would be the simplest - any trees would do. My runes can turn them into sturdy enough wood."

Gudako gave a nod, before calling out to her servants. "All right! Start chopping trees! Bring them to Scathach until she says we have enough! If she tells you to place them somewhere else, place them where she tells you! Go!"

There was a blur of action, the many Servants of Chaldea quickly settling into their new abilities. While there were no longer any Sabers to chop down trees in the traditional manner, Artoria turned out to be quite capable of knocking trees over with some well-placed shots - her squirt gun may have once been a simple toy, but now as a part of her Spirit Origin it was capable of blasting holes through a tree's base, softening it up more than enough for a well-placed blow to send it toppling. Anne and Mary made similar short work of other palm trees about, toppling yet further timber, as Mordred and other Servants less suited for actually toppling the trees carried the logs where Scathach directed. Soon enough, a good pile of wood was arranged in the rough shape of a house's foundations, the wind whipping through the trees on the island's shore as Scathach started enscribing her runes. A powerful glow coursed through the wood, the structure rising up out of the ground, and soon enough the Servants were able to duck inside.

It was a tight squeeze, but the small cabin had enough room for everyone to fit inside comfortably, if only just. Mordred flopped back into a corner, giving a loud exhale as the storm began to beat down on the windward side of the cabin, the open door facing the leeward side. "Damn, by a hair, eh?"

Scathach moved her way around the small structure, examining each seam, making sure that the construction was holding up, that the shutters were working properly. "This seems sturdy enough - once the storm passes, we can leave and see about securing other necessities. For now, we'd best simply wait."

The storm blew past quickly, and soon the sun had returned. "Any structures we build will have to take the chaotic weather into account - if the island has many more rainstorms that sudden, we'll need to make sure we can withstand it." Scathach's voice was level and methodical, as she examined the exterior of her structure for any signs of damage. "That said, we need to prioritize what our next move should be."

Gudako considered briefly - rations were okay, but the unexpected heat had blown through their supplies of water faster than anticipated. "We should probably try and build a well of some kind..."

Scathach nodded. "Sensible. We would have to go far afield to secure the necessary resources, however. And the previous camp needs to be brought over here, for whatever we did not pack." She paused, tapping her chin. "And you and Tamamo need some time alone."

Gudako paused, her train of thought thrown off its tracks. "I... uh... I'm sorry?"

"Because Kiyohime interrupted you this morning? You two should have a chance to get some privacy." She paused, tapping her chin. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I could act like I was taking extra time to transmute your clothes properly into a swimsuit, so you'd have more time to be-"

Gudako finally interrupted, beet red. "I!... I... I get it, I.. um... I get what you... what you mean."

"So if you'd like time alone with her-"

Gudako blushed, that promise from earlier trickling back into her mind. "I... I think I would."

Scathach nodded, her gaze level, her face still unmoving. "Then I shall send Kiyohime to gather material for a well far away from here, to give you the time you need. I trust you'll emerge when you're done."

And with that, Scathach left, her skirt wrap swishing in the breeze, leaving Gudako alone.

She tried to blame the flush in her cheeks on the temperature.

She failed to even convince herself.


End file.
